


Flip a coin.

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other characters aren’t even named, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Slit Throat, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), bad things happen, i think, like BAD bad, theres a p graphic death scene, theres too much unpacked trauma there, theyre child soldiers, this is an alternate version of the festival, tommy has seen too much, tubbo has seen too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: The festival has yet to begin, but Tubbo has given his speech. As he nears the end, a low, eery laugh makes him stop.He’s scared, as they trap him in a box. He’s scared and just a kid with too much on his plate. The attendees all watch in horror, Techno is called to the stage.He stalls for as long as he can, waiting for his brothers to give him some sort of signal, anything to go off of. But Tommy gets caught in the act,“Flip a coin, my friend. Flip a coin.”There’s an agonized scream and the world stops turning, nothing can prepare a man for the sights they see.
Relationships: It’s platonic, brotherly for some, no❤️
Comments: 9
Kudos: 398





	Flip a coin.

**Author's Note:**

> TW TW TW THERE IS A GRAPHIC DEATH SCENE INVOLVING THE SLITTING OF A THROAT,   
> There is blood and violence and the aftermath it has on someone.
> 
> I wrote this last night, it’s probably not my best, but I always see these roles reversed, I figured I could do it my way with something that’s been stuck in my head.  
> Enjoy, because it hurts lmao,, I have one wholesome post out of the 5 this will make.

Tommy and Wilbur were stood atop the roof of a building not too far from the main stage. They were crouched low enough to not be seen, but just high enough to be able to peek through. 

Tommy feels a swell of pride when he hears Tubbo’s speech. The running of lines between the two paid off, he gets through with barely a stutter, but he falters at the sound of a laugh. 

There’s tension, when Schlatt laughs. It’s almost a given, really. With a chuckle that low and ominous, something is about to go bad. And Tommy can feel the pit in his gut sink when Tubbo is cornered and boxed in, he looks scared. He looks helpless, he looks exactly like a sixteen year old child soldier pretending to be tough in a suit should. 

And he’s looking right at Tommy. 

The blood pumping through the blondes eardrums nearly blocks out the sound of Schlatt calling Techno to the stage. All eyes shoot toward the pink haired man, clearly in shock if his wide eyes and hesitant movements are any giveaway. 

Tommy watches him walk up the stairs, watches the way his cape drags the ground, crossbow peaking out from underneath it. Tommy watches Techno freeze when Schlatt orders him to kill Tubbo. And in that moment, it’s not Technoblade the fearless warrior anymore. It’s Tommy’s older brother, the one who nursed booboos back to health, read bedtime stories, the one who taught him to stand up for himself and his friends. 

And Schlatt can see it too. The hesitation, the uncertainty, the gaze shifting between him and Tubbo. He shouts it again, telling him to ‘take him out’. And Techno is stalling. He’s stalling the absolute best he can, Tommy can tell by the slight quiver in his voice, the way he wipes his hands on his thighs, how his brows never relax the entire time. He’s grateful for the distraction, really, it makes sneaking up behind the stage so much easier. 

But he’s not as quiet as he hoped. 

Schlatt spun on his heels, finger pointing directly at Tommy. The blonde froze on his feet, eyes wide. It’s as if the president doesn’t see anything wrong with what he’s done. And when his hand gathers a fist full of the fabric at his collar, he knows he’s screwed. When he’s shoved to his knees in front of his brother, he knows he double screwed. 

And when Tubbo is yanked from the box and pushed to his knees beside Tommy, they both know what’s going to happen. 

“Flip a coin, my friend. Flip a coin.” 

Schlatts smug smile only serves to make the air more tense. The onlookers are all frozen in their seats, the Vice President stood off to the side in shock. “Listen buddy, if you don’t choose, I will.” And a knife is flipped open as if to further seal their fate. 

Techno has his crossbow out now, eyes flickering between both boys. He’s usually unreadable, but this isn’t the fighter everyone knows. This is the big brother who played violin covers of dumb songs for these boys. This is the big brother who made chicken noodle soup while scolding them for playing in the snow with wet clothes. This isn’t the side of Techno that’s a killer, and Schlatt has to know that. 

Tommy’s blurting out words before he can stop himself. “Shoot me, Techno. Do it. Just shoot me, let Tubbo live, get him out. Shoot me, please just don’t hurt Tubbo.” It’s desperate and weak and everything Tommy does not consider himself. 

But he’s just another child soldier, and this is just another war. 

There’s a clench in Techno’s jaw, and he aims his crossbow towards the president. His eyes are cold, calculating. He’s weighing the options, kill the president and save the boys but risk himself, or kill a kid and save his own skin. 

He didn’t get to pull the trigger in time. 

Tommy felt a hand grip tight in his hair, his eyes went wide when he felt something cold rip itself across his throat. 

Pain. 

Pain. Pain. Pain. 

He can’t breathe. 

There’s blood and he’s scared, he can’t breathe and it hurts, he can’t scream. 

There’s a gargled noise, and Schlatt shoves him forward. It takes less than ten seconds for him to bleed out. 

There’s a crimson puddle steadily growing, spreading fast into the cracks and gaps in the wood. 

Techno stumbles back, he trips, and he’s crawling back by kicking his feet forward. 

The Vice President screams along with half the crowd. 

The president laughs and pockets his knife. 

And Tubbo?

Tubbo lets out a blood curdling shriek. He’s by Tommy’s side, tugging his limp body to his chest. 

He’s wailing, and the world has stopped turning. Tubbo ignores the red flow, ignores how Tommy’s eyes are still open, ignores his own shaking. He’s got the blondes head under his chin, hand rooted firmly in his hair. His other arm is squeezing Tommy’s torso about as tight as possible, trying to pull him in closer. 

No one moves, and there’s no sound other than Tubbo’s wails. The noise echoes across the empty streets, sending a chill down everyone’s spine. He’s crying. Why wouldn’t he be? He has every reason to. 

Tommy is dead and it’s Schlatt who did it. Schlatt is the one who slit his throat and made him bleed. Schlatt is the one who killed him, his best friend, his partner in crime. 

They were going to run away, but Tommy wanted to stay. 

He wanted to be the hero, and he was gone. 

Tubbo wants to be angry with him, wants to shout his ear off about how he was stupid, how he should’ve just run. About how this is what happens when you try and save the day. But he can’t, he can’t even form coherent sounds. He can’t do anything to shake off the hands that wrap around him and his best friends corpse. The hands that couldn’t pick a kid to kill. 

Tubbo didn’t see the horrific realization on Schlatt’s face when he finally found his voice. Broken words and cracks and hiccups, but the message was clear as day. 

“You killed my best friend. You killed my Tommy.”

Techno doesn’t hesitate when he pulls his bow out again, stepping away from Tubbo and the broken body of his baby brother. He doesn’t hesitate to kick Schlatt square in the stomach, knock the air from his lungs. He doesn’t hesitate to pull the trigger this time, and he doesn’t bother to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

Two lives were lost that day, but too many to count were ruined. 

Tubbo would visit Tommy’s grave daily, fresh flowers in hand. He’d sit and talk to him as if he was still there. 

He was the one who comforted Phil the day he came by. The one who found comfort in Techno, the one who watched a family fall apart. 

Tommy was just another child soldier lost in the war. And after that day, there was no war. He was a bloody sacrifice to end the conflict. 

Day in and day out, Techno wished he’d pulled the trigger on Schlatt sooner. Tubbo wished it had been him. Dream regretted not getting more involved. 

But Tommy watches from the afterlife, he sat beside Tubbo at his grave, he’d reply when his friend asked questions. And he’d cry when Tubbo had to leave.


End file.
